


demonic

by user62610



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can be read platonically or romantically - Freeform, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Shot of serotonin, Skephalo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, demon badboyhalo, short and sweet, skeppy - Freeform, techno is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user62610/pseuds/user62610
Summary: Skeppy makes a demon feel like he belongs.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	demonic

something about Darryl always left people feeling uneasy. the demon tried his best, being as nice and likeable as he could, but he couldn’t stop the occasional child from taking one look at him and running away screaming.

he was a little over 9 feet, after all, his claws grow in sharp and quickly, no matter how much he tried to bite or trim them. his aura was menacing, vastly different from his personality.

Darryl never let it bother him too much, because Zak made him feel like the most normal person on earth. well, as normal as he could. 

Darryl smiled down at the little human, and Zak smiled back up at him. something Darryl appreciated. the trickster was never afraid of him. it kept him grounded.

when they first met, Darryl bared his fangs at Zak, an attempt at spooking him for trolling so much. but Zak took one look at him and... _laughed_. 

Zak’s laugh. the sound quickly became one of Darryl’s favorite. even when he was just giggling, the sound was so endearing, and Darryl often felt flames of affection ignite in his gut whenever he’d hear it. 

Darryl smiled subconsiously, zoning back to the present. “...and then i totally beat Techno’s ass.” Zak finished, looking up at Darryl.

he crossed his arms, craning his neck to make eye contact with the demon. “hey! were you even listening?” he pouted. 

Darryl’s toothy grin grew stupidly on his face. he bent down, almost crouching down to Zak. “of course. language, you muffin head,” Darryl snickered, ever-so-gently tapping his clawed finger on Zak’s nose. 

“whatever,” Zak muttered as the two continued down the crude dirt path. Darryl’s tail curled around Zak’s waist, urging him to walk closer to him. 

the human’s shoulder brushed against Darryl’s forearm. a little rumble purred up from deep inside the demon’s throat. Zak never mentioned it. he never joked about it, like other people did.

like Zak knew he couldn’t control it. 

Zak made him feel so.. so normal. “you know how much i love you?” Darryl muttered under his breath. Zak giggled. “i know. i’m pretty great,” he responded. 

he rolled his eyes, but “you are,” Darryl agreed. the demon bent down suddenly, picking Zak up like a cat. he lifted the human up with ease, bringing him up to his eye level.

Zak made a face at him, scrunching up his nose and sticking out his tongue. a stupid laugh bubbled up inside Darryl, spilling from his lips. 

“you’re a muffin,” Darryl shot through his smile. he cradled the human close to his chest, making sure Zak was comfortable. “love you too, you big idiot.” the human giggled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
